Nuria me
by Plume de Lune
Summary: Tu te fais avoir en beauté Potter, à chaque fois que je te tends un piège, tu sautes dedans à pieds joints... Et c'était vrai. Il s'était fait baiser...En beauté.  [HPDM][Twoshot terminé...]
1. Nuria me I

_Auteur : __Tâches._

_Paring : __HPDM._

_Raiting__: M_

Bonjour! Je republies le premier chapitre pour qu'il soit un peu plus facile à lire, moins épais, avec plus d'espace...

**Titre : Nuria Me.**

-

**.I.**

_**Bas les Masques.**_

La guerre faisait rage depuis bientôt 4 ans. A ciel ouvert. Et 4 encore par le passé, à mots couverts.  
8 années de Guerre, en tout.

Les moldus se cachaient, se terraient chez eux, migraient loin. C'était vague, incertain, pas très organisé. Parce que personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait exactement et que personne ne voulait l'expliquer. Il y avait juste beaucoup de morts, et beaucoup de fuyards.  
Les sorciers, eux, sachant la menace perpétuelle au dessus de leur tête, s'évertuaient à se faire petit, discret, s'agenouillaient si trop craintif, faisaient le mort si bien trop lâche, et puis certains autres, plus prétentieux, ou têtes brûlées, irresponsables, idiots…se prenaient au jeu de croire qu'il pourrait un jour sauver le monde du très redoutable et si puissant Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry Potter n'en était depuis longtemps plus là. Lui ne pensait plus qu'il pourrait un jour sauver ce si joyeux petit monde. Il attendait juste que vienne l'heure de LA GRANDE BATAILLE FINALE…Et qu'advienne que pourra.

Et assis sur les marches du perron de l'ancienne demeure de son parrain, il contemplait le ciel, un clope au bec, observant avec intérêt la fumée s'élever vers les étoiles et se mêler au vent.

Il resserra légèrement sa veste en velours noire contre lui et expira la fumée grise au goût amer.

« Tu devrais rentrer Harry, tu vas prendre froid. » Le sortit une voix féminine de ses pensées profondes.Le sorcier soupira mais resta prostré dans la même position.

« Merci maman, on y pensera. » Répondit-il finalement en tirant une nouvelle bouffée.« Harry. » Insista la brune en descendant une marche. Mais le brun la stoppa d'un geste de la main qu'il leva brusquement.

« Stop. Ne fais pas un pas de plus. Le monde ne va pas cesser de tourner si je m'attrape un rhume. Alors, fais gentiment demi tour, et oublies moi trente trois petites et malheureuses secondes. »

Il entendit un profond soupir, peut être blessé _-mais depuis le temps, elle n'avait qu'à arrêter de l'emmerder-_ puis la porte du manoir claqua et de nouveau, le silence envahit Grimmault Place.

Il ferma alors simplement les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière, et tenta de profiter pleinement de toutes les sensations que le calme, le silence et le froid sur ses joues pouvaient lui procurer. Et après trois heures à attendre que quelques extraterrestres magnanimes viennent l'enlever de cette planète, il se remit sur ses pieds, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, s'avança, fit quelques pas sur la route, avant de faire demi tour et de pénétrer sa maison.

&

« Pourquoi est ce que tu lui parles sur ce ton Harry ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ! C'est Hermione merde. Tu… »« Théo. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains arrêta de parler et haussa un sourcil.

« Tais toi. »

« Merde Harry. » _« Ne sois pas si vulgaire »_ « Arrête de traiter tout le monde comme de la merde. »

« Je le fais avec toi ? »

L'autre soupira.

« Non. Mais…Si. Bien sûr que si. »

" Et tu as envie de pleurer, tu voudrais qu'on me punisse pour ça, qu'on ne me décernes pas l'ordre de Merlin première classe quand j'aurais pulvérisé le serpent parce que j'étais ô combien si méprisant et méprisables pendant que plein de gentilles malheureuses et innocentes personnes mouraient sur les champs de batailles. » Le survivant ajouta une cuillère de sucre dans son café et vint se laisser tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne Potter ! Elle en a bavé autant que toi et… »

« Objection ! » S'exclama le Gryffondor, et devant l'air mécontent de Théodore il haussa les épaules en même tant que les sourcils. « Ho voyons, ne me regardes pas avec ces gros yeux de tonton déçu par son fiston toxico. Ton plaidoyer m'émeut. Permets moi_juste_ d'y mettre un très léger bémol. »

L'ancien Serpentard se passa une main lasse sur le visage puis acquiesça.  
« Bien. » Il avala une gorgée de café. « J'aurais quand même parler si tu avais dit non. »

« Harry… »

« Hermione… » Et il leva un doigt en l'air et plissa les yeux comme s'il était en proie à une intense réflexion. « …N'a pas a assassiner Voldy, To Save the World like Superman versus Le Joker.» Continua t-il. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Ha non, le Joker c'est Batman et Robin. Mais enfin, elle n'est et ne sera jamais Robin, elle est juste… » Il sembla réfléchir. « Une emmerdeuse de première qui s'évertue à tenter de me materner avant la fin du monde ? » Proposa t-il.

« Harry, tu sais bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi depuis la mort de Ron. »

Et le survivant souffla un grand coup.  
« Ho par pitié, Ron est mort, oui bon…Et alors ? » Dit-il en haussant les mains en signe d'interrogation.

« Tu as été blessé, meurtri, tu t'es renfermé, tu es devenu froid, cynique, et… »

« Théo. » L'autre se tu. « Je te remercies de vanter si sincèrement toutes mes nombreuses qualités mais…Aurais-tu fait, discrètement, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et à l'insu de tous, des études de psychomagie dans quelque établissement que ce soit ? » L'interrogea le survivant en se grattant une barbe de quelques jours.

Le jeune homme en face de lui soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.  
« Non mais. »

Et l'autre de lever les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

« Voilà ! Donc…Prends en compte qu'il y a une chance sur 30 pour que ce que tu penses être vrai pour ton cas, ne le soit pas pour un autre. Je.Ne.Suis.Pas.Affecté.Par.La.Mort.de.Ron. Mettez vous ça une bonne fois pour toute dans le crâne et arrêtez, par pitié, de me mettre en dépression. Ca ne vous servira ni pour ici, ni sur les champs de batailles. »

« Mais...Tu as pensé à en parler à quelqu'un ? » En rajouta tout de même son ami.

« Mais…Tu as pensé à me laisser tranquille ? » Lui répondit-il tout aussi sérieusement.

« Harry… »

« Théo… »

« Je. »

« Cette conversation m'agace. » L'interrompit sèchement l'ancien Gryffondor. « Alors, sois tu ne cesses de me parler de choses futiles comme le taux de larmes que je devrais normalement verser à chaque heure du jour, et alors, je m'en vais, soit tu me parles de choses inintéressantes et soporifiques, auxquels cas je verrais à y prêter une légère attention.

Théo se leva alors brusquement et frappa des points sur la table, les sourcils froncés.  
« Y en a marre de ton putain de comportement péteux. Revois tes priorités Potter, ou tu te retrouveras seul avant d'avoir pu t'en rendre compte. »

Et sans un regard de plus, il quitta la pièce.  
« Bien, je supposes que c'était donc la première option. » Remarqua le survivant en haussant les épaules, sortant une cigarette de l'étui dans sa veste.  
Il l'alluma, balança ses pieds sur la table et attrapa sa tasse de café.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire maintenant. Voldemort régnait presque comme en terrain conquis, les combattants de la lumière ne servait plus à rien, à part peut être rassuré les foules, qui ne se voilaient cependant plus tellement la face, et qui se disait que peut être Voldemort allait finalement régner et qu'il faudrait bien s'y habituer.

Cette vérité, que Harry voyait se former jour après jour, le faisait frissonner d'horreur et il espérait bien être mort avant de pouvoir être témoin de l'acceptation totale de ce malade psychopathe comme dictateur du monde.

Il laissait les jours filer, attendant d'être convoqué par l'ordre qu'il ne voyait que très rarement, et se terrait dans son manoir, ou se baladait parfois chez les moldus. Mais il ne participait pas. Il n'avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas voir encore des morts, devoir encore se défendre, tenter de tuer, tenter de survivre. Il voulait juste attendre.

Il finit rapidement son café et enfila sa veste, ignorant royalement les yeux noirs de Théo avachis sur un des fauteuils et ceux inquiets de Hermione, passa dans le hall, attrapa ses clés de voitures et sortit, dévalant les marches du perron pour se diriger vers une petite auto bleu métallisé. Il boutonna rapidement sa veste puis glissa la clé dans la serrure de la portière.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Pas du tout._

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une forme sombre se jetait sur lui, l'entraînant à terre. Il n'eut que le temps de murmurer un 'Protego' alors que la voiture explosait bruyamment, faisant trembler la route et les murs alentours.

Puis tout redevint silencieux, et Harry soupira d'ennui, en laissant son regard vagabonder vers le ciel noir, ignorant totalement le souffle précipité de son 'sauveur' qui s'agrippait à lui comme à un messie. –_ ou à un élu…_-

« Harry ! » hurla la voix bien trop connue d'Hermione après quelques secondes de silence total – _qui lui avait parut plus long que des minutes…-._

L'ancien Gryffondor soupira violemment et tenta de se redresser, entraînant avec lui le corps un peu trop mou du blond – _à première vue_ – étendu dessus lui.  
« Est-ce qu'il s'est endormi ? » Murmura Harry à lui-même en ôtant la capuche qui couvrait le visage de l'inconnu.

Pas si inconnu que ça.

Hermione venait d'arriver auprès d'eux et poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle avisa le visage blafard de Draco Malfoy, Mangemort reconnu, ses lèvres bleues laissant à peine échapper un petit filet d'air.

Harry le repoussa, ni durement ni doucement, et se releva en époussetant son jean.

Il avança ensuite vers le manoir, passa à côté de Théo et s'arrêta à sa hauteur ; Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Harry ne reprenne sa route.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix pressante.

« Nous accueillons un Hôte de marque Hermione. »

Puis il agrandit le pas et pénétra dans la maison, grimpa les marches jusqu'au dernier étage et pénétra dans le bureau du défunt père de Sirius. Il s'empara d'un livre de magie noire et s'installa sur le sofa en velours bordeaux, se plongeant dans le livre en oubliant tout le reste.

&

Il lisait depuis plusieurs heures, se servant de temps en temps un fond de Cognac dans un large verre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le faisant grogner et soupirer.« Entrez. » Marmonna t-il en fermant violemment son bouquin. Il regarda Hermione entrer dans le bureau, pas après pas, et s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui.

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir amené ici ? N'aurait-on pas pu l'envoyer à St Mangouste ou… »

« Vous l'avez soigné ? » L'interrompit Harry avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool.

« Bien sûr, il était presque mort, on ne pouvait pas le laisser… »

« Bien, alors pourquoi viens-tu, trois heures après, me demander si c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir laissé entrer ici ? C'était avant, qu'il fallait se poser la question, maintenant, c'est trop tard. Donc, va le border, lui faire un bisou et prendre sa température, et laisses moi finir ce bouquin. Merci, au revoir. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse et sans jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune femme à l'air si fatigué, et si triste, il replongea dans sa lecture et oublia de nouveau le reste du monde.

Il ne l'entendit même pas sortir de la pièce et descendre les escaliers.

Par contre il perçut nettement les nouveaux coups frappés contre le bois quelques minutes après.  
« Quoi encore ?! » Vociféra t-il en relevant brusquement la tête.

« C'est moi Harry. »

Un jeune homme de son âge, grand, noir, les cheveux courts tressés sur le haut de sa tête, des yeux couleurs amandes éclairant un visage sombre et fin entra dans la pièce et faisant totalement fie des yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis, vint s'installer à ses côtés.  
« Théo et Hermione n'en peuvent plus tu sais. »

« Dans combien de temps crois-tu qu'ils me foutront la paix ? » Répondit Harry du tac au tac, l'air de s'en foutre totalement.

Le noir soupira de lassitude et secoua la tête.  
« Ils finiront par le faire. Ou alors ils attendront que tu ais fini ton boulot pour ensuite pouvoir te mettre leur poing dans la gueule. »

« Vocabulaire…Ho je vois ça d'ici. 'Tu sais Harry, nous sommes resté avec toi pour bien nous assurer que tu ne t'enfuirais pas ou ne basculerais pas du côté obscur de la force, mais maintenant que tout est fini…' »

« Harry. » L'interrompit Blaise. « Ils t'aiment. Hermione t'aime, Théo t'apprécie énormément. »

« Encore heureux, je lui ai sauvé la vie. »

Le Serpentard claqua sa langue contre son palais et lui lança un regard profondément agacé que l'élu intercepta.

Un sourire amer et tristement amusé étira ses lèvres et il se calla un peu mieux sur le sofa.  
« Tu ne peux pas non plus me blairer Blaise. Comme les autres, tu n'es là que pour t'assurer de ma présence au meeting final. » Il lâcha un soupir et secoua la tête. « Tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux Zabini. Alors gardes ta magnanimité pour toi et va te plaindre de moi avec eux. Moi je m'en contrefous. »

Et sans que le Serpentard n'ait le temps d'émettre une objection, Harry quitta la pièce et descendit les marches. Il se figea cependant instantanément quand il avisa Théo et Hermione sur le palier, qui tourné vers lui, s'apprêtaient à lui parler.

D'un bond, il fit demi tour et entra dans la première chambre du premier étage pour s'y enfermer.  
Il alla tirer un fauteuil vers la fenêtre, il s'y installa, posant ses pieds sur le radiateur, et laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants.

« Et bien voilà. Un peu de calme et de sérénité. » Murmura t-il en soupirant d'aise avant de tourner son visage vers le lit.  
Il observa le visage pâle et le corps tremblant de Draco Malfoy et sourit, amusé.  
« Jamais je n'aurais pensé profiter d'un calme si apaisant en ta compagnie Malfoy. » Puis il retourna son visage vers la fenêtre. « C'est intéressant. »  
Et dans le même temps, il s'endormit.

Il s'éveilla de longues heures plus tard quand une toux grasse emplie la pièce, suivit presque immédiatement par des halètements difficiles et douloureux. Le brun passa une main sur ses yeux, se racla la gorge et tourna enfin la tête vers le lit sur lequel s'agitait l'héritier des Malfoy, visiblement en proie à un violent cauchemar.

Il se leva alors souplement et s'avança vers le lit, observant longuement le visage presque terrifié de l'ancien si fier Serpentard avant d'hausser les épaules et de quitter la pièce. Il dévala les quelques marches, les mains dans les poches, passa devant le salon, y glissa la tête, et après avoir vaguement lâché quelques choses à propos d'un empêcheur de dormir, il quitta le manoir.

Les jours passèrent ensuite, égaux à eux même, longs, tristes, dénués d'intérêt, et rythmé par les incessantes remarques revêches et méprisables de Harry à l'égard de Hermione, Théo, ou Blaise, qui s'était installé chez lui pour veiller sur Draco qui, si il se réveillait de temps à autres pour délirer un petit moment, repassait en mode veille quelques minutes ou heures plus tard.Cependant, mis à part c'est quelques brèves reconnections, le Mangemort se révélaient être d'une forte agréable et apaisante compagnie pour le Gryffondor qui se réfugiait là dés que le ton commençait à monter.

Et il s'avérait que les voix des habitants du Manoir augmentaient souvent de plusieurs décibels.  
Sauf celle de Harry, qui n'était apparemment plus fait que pour casser, mordre, et rabaisser.

« Est-ce que tu n'as nulle part ailleurs ou aller Potter ? » Murmura tout de même un jour une voix rocailleuse et fatigué, pâteuse.

Le Gryffondor termina son chapitre puis releva la tête et la tourna vers le visage un peu moins décoloré de Malfoy, qui l'observait étrangement.

« Question stupide Malfoy, tu es chez moi ici. N'avais tu toi, aucun autre endroit où aller mourir en déversant sang et boyaux sur le bitume ? » Répondit Harry du tac au tac, sans aucune inflexion dans la voix. Juste un calme olympien, un je m'en foutisme si agaçant.

« Rien ne t'obligeait à me soigner. »

Le survivant sembla s'amuser grandement de cette remarque et se leva, se dirigeant à pas lents vers la porte.  
« Je ne t'ai pas soigné. C'est Hermione qui l'a fait. » Et il sortit.

_Petite emmerdeuse bien serviable._

Plus le temps passait, plus le Serpentard semblait aller mieux. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, souffrait énormément, et dormait presque toute la journée, mais il retrouvait au fur et à mesure des jours les forces qui l'avaient maintenues en vie jusqu'à pouvoir sauver Potter, et qui l'avaient subitement lâchés après avoir évité que l'Elu ne se fasse exploser.

« Harry ? » Demanda une voix hésitante après que quelques coups aient résonnés contre la porte de la chambre du Survivant.Le Gryffondor répondit par un vague borborygme et releva la tête de sous son oreiller.

« Nous allons interroger Malfoy, et Blaise pense qu'il faut que tu sois là…Enfin… » Elle semblait hésitante. « Il t'a sauvé la vie, alors peut être que tu es intéressé de savoir pourquoi… »

Le Survivrant ne donna aucun signe d'avoir entendu une quelconque parole et la jeune femme trembla de peine, de fatigue, de lassitude ...

« Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je te ferais un compte rendu…Enfin, si tu veux. » Murmura t-elle encore.

« C'est bon Hermione. Cesses de faire comme si j'allais te frapper à chaque parole que tu prononces. » Siffla Harry en se levant, sortant de la pièce en l'évitant soigneusement.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre de Malfoy où il alla se vautrer sur son fauteuil de lecture.

Le blond était redressé et appuyé sur quelques bénéfiques coussins, le teint plus clair, plus frais, il semblait être redevenu celui qu'il avait été jadis et pendant si longtemps.  
Il fixait de son regard froid et gris chaque individu présent dans la pièce sans toutefois prononcer le moindre mot, semblant attendre qu'on lui donne la parole.

_Qu'on l'autorise à parler…_

« Allez Malfoy, fais pas ton timide. Pour quelle raison, ou dans quel but Voldy t'a-t-il mandé ici ? » Demanda Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus ennuyeuse du monde que d'interroger son ancien ennemi d'école, Mangemort de renom.

« Potter je… »

« Ne me sors pas que tu ne voulais rien d'autre que me sauver parce que cette guerre a déjà fait trop de morts et que tu veux qu'elle cesse pour que tes enfants et tes petits enfants puissent vivre heureux et en paix… » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et sembla soudain las, passa une main sur ses yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Et même si c'est la vérité, c'est ballot pour toi puisque tu finiras sans aucun doute tes jours à Azkaban, donc nada pour la descendance, alors à moins que tu ne sois branché Dementors, épargnes nous les conneries que ton maître t'a chargé de nous sortir pour nous amadouer, et fuis, tant qu'il en ait encore tant. Je te laisse dix minutes pour quitter cette maison. » Le survivant avait marmonner ces quelques phrases en regardant par la fenêtre, comme si, tout ceci était _réellement_ sans aucune importance, et le silence se fit.

Sauf que Draco ne bougeait pas, et visiblement hors de lui, il attendait que l'Elu lui prête de nouveau attention.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter. » Souffla finalement le blessé. « Je me fous de finir ma vie à Azkaban, je suis un assassin, je le mérite. Et peu importe ce que tu veux bien croire, je n'aime pas tuer, je n'ai jamais aimé, et n'aimerais jamais. J'ai fait ça par devoir, par…_obligation_ et si tu avais été à ma place Potter, tu aurais fait pareil. Je ne veux pas minimiser mes gestes, mes paroles, mes actes. J'ai tué. » Et il serra les poing sur les draps, fermant les yeux très fort, comme pour remettre son masque bien en place. « J'ai tué un nombre incalculable de fois, un nombre incalculable de gens. Je n'en serais jamais fier, et j'aimerais pouvoir crever pour échapper à chaque regard qui me hante la nuit. Mais se donner la mort est lâche, et je ne veux pas l'être. Pas encore. Tu peux m'envoyer à la gueule que tout le monde a ses problèmes et que j'aurais pu faire d'autres choix, mais c'est faux, tu n'étais pas à ma place, tu ne peux pas savoir. Alors même si tu m'envois à Azkaban, au moins j'aurais fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, que je ne regrettes pas. Jamais. »

« Pauvre bichon. Tu disais quoi à propos de ne pas vouloir de ma pitié… ? » Répondit Harry d'une voix claire en se redressant. Et le blond frissonna et son visage sembla se liquéfier.

« Je ne te supplierais pas Potter. » Mais sa voix tremblait, et quelque chose dans son regard fit mal au Gryffondor.

Mais ce Gryffondor là était bien trop aigri, maintenant, pour y prêter la moindre importance, et il se détourna rapidement du Serpentard pour sortir de la pièce.

« Harry qu'est qu'on fait ? » L'arrêta Théo alors que Draco se laissa retomber sur ses draps.

De nouveau, il semblait souffrir le martyr.

« On le gardes ici. Mieux vaut l'avoir sous la main ici en bonne santé, que loin et fou à lier. »

_Et tu ne dois pas devenir fou..._

Alors Draco Malfoy resta enfermé tout le reste de sa convalescence dans la petite chambre du 1er étage, dormant la plupart du temps, ou contemplant les levés et couchers de soleil au dehors.

Parfois il observait aussi pendant des heures le Survivant lire un livre, puis s'endormir. Et souvent le blond s'endormait peu après, ses yeux à demi fermés fixés sur le visage un peu trop maigre du brun.

« Y a-t-il une raison ? » Demanda un jour le Gryffondor en fermant son bouquin, le Serpentard ne répondant à la question que par un haussement de sourcil.

Harry se retourna finalement vers le lit, et resta un moment à dévisager Draco, couché sur le côté.

« Je sais que tu ne m'as pas sauvé juste parce que, au fond de toi tu as senti une vague d'héroïsme déferlé. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je sais très bien qu'il y a une raison à ta présence ici. »

Le blond sembla légèrement surpris et se redressa. Il pencha la tête en avant et quelques mèches d'or passèrent devant ses yeux.

« Si tu savais Potter. » Murmura le Serpentard en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.  
« Justement Malfoy, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir. »

« Pourquoi ? » L'interrompit presque le 'prisonnier'. « Est-ce que je te demande moi, la raison pour laquelle tu es si mesquin, méchant, associable et froid ? »

Le gryffondor le foudroya du regard et fit glisser le fauteuil jusqu'au bord du lit. Il attrapa alors brusquement Draco par la nuque et l'attira vers lui.  
« Non, et tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu es chez moi ici, tu te tiens à carreau et je te soigne ou tu m'emmerdes et je t'envois direct embrassé les Dementors. » Il garda ses yeux fixés dans ceux impénétrables de l'héritier des Malfoy avant de continuer. « Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie Malfoy ? » Souffla t-il.

Et alors le Serpentard avança brusquement son visage tout près de celui de son ennemi, et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'extirpa un peu des draps, et attrapa le visage si célèbre, et bougea ses lèvres, doucement, sa langue, délicatement.

Avant d'être brutalement repoussé par Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la gifle partait, claquait sa joue, tournait sa tête et faisait glisser une goûte de sang de son nez fin.

« Sal pervers. » Siffla Harry hors de lui. « Alors c'est ça que tu voulais ?! » S'exclama t-il. Il reprit son souffle, et sa rage sembla s'amplifier encore. « C'est ça ? Tu voulais me baiser ? »

Il reprit son souffle et grimpa sur le lit, repoussant violemment le Mangemort, l'enfonçant contre le matelas. « Il t'a demandé de me baiser ?! De m'enculer ?! Tu veux me défoncer jusqu'à la gorge ?! Il croit que ça va me tuer ? **Que je vais m'étouffer en jouissant comme un malade **? »

Il hurlait. Et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas crié, laissé sortir toute sa rage, qu'il ne s'aperçu pas qu'il en pleurait. Il ne s'aperçu pas non plus que Draco était secoué de violents frissons, ses yeux plissés, ses lèvres, échappant un souffle à peine vital.

« Tu voulais me sucer, hein Malfoy… » Continua Harry, avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne finalement, les larmes roulant encore sur ses joues. Il renifla une fois, ferma les yeux.  
Et puis tout s'arrêta. Le bruit de ses hurlements s'évanouit, celui des respirations désespérées du Serpentard s'évapora, le matelas grinçant sous les assauts du brun se tu.

Tout.

Seul les secousses du corps du brun indiquaient qu'il sanglotait encore, ses yeux se rouvrant finalement.

« Malfoy ? » Murmura sa voix enrouée de larmes en observant l'homme immobile sous lui. Il fronça les sourcils et le secoua doucement, presque craintif.

« Hey, Malfoy attends. » Recommença t-il, secouant faiblement le joli pantin blond.

« Malfoy non. S'il te plait. » Répéta encore Harry, les larmes roulant rapidement sur ses joues alors qu'il attrapait le corps si pâle dans ses bras, l'attirant contre son torse, ses mains dans son dos, et sur sa nuque, ses lèvres sur sa tempe, dans ses cheveux.  
« Malfoy…Draco, s'il te plait. Attend. » Le pria t-il. Il lança un regard désespéré dans la pièce. « Hermione. » Murmura t-il.

Tout allait bien trop vite.

« HERMIONE ! » Hurla t-il à nouveau. Il soupira en l'entendant grimper les escaliers au pas de course et resserra ses bras autour de Draco.

« Har… » Le jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée.

« Mione, s'il te plait, soignes le. Il respire plus. Il bouge plus, et je sais pas quoi faire. Mais c'est pas moi…C'est juste… » Mais Hermione n'écouta pas plus le survivant et appela Blaise et Théo qui suivirent rapidement la jeune femme dans la chambre.

Théo vint rapidement saisir Harry qui se débattit faiblement et les deux autres s'occupèrent de Draco, tentant de le réanimer.

« Harry, calmes toi. » Souffla Théo, totalement désarmé face au comportement du Gryffondor.  
« Ce n'est pas moi. » Murmura Harry, les mains dans les cheveux.  
« C'est bon Harry, je sais que c'est pas toi. Ca va aller, Blaise et Hermione vont le soigner et il ira bien d'accord. Tu n'as tué personne. » Tenta de le rassurer le jeune homme châtain en s'asseyant sur le sofa au côté du survivant.

« Je…Il… » « C'est bon Harry. Tu ne lui a pas f… »  
« Tais toi. » L'interrompit Harry dans un murmure. Et Théo se tu, fronçant les sourcils et attendit dans le silence que le survivant reprenne ses esprits.  
« Ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis dans cet état . » Soupira t-il enfin. « Je n'ai rien fait, il a convulsé tout seul. J'en ai juste assez de voir des gens crevés sous mes yeux. Et que ce soit Malfoy ou pas, une vie est une vie, et ça m'a fait peur. Juste peur Théo. Alors n'allez pas chercher Panpan dans la forêt, et laissez moi tranquille. Cela ne change rien. » Lâcha t-il d'une voix redevenu froide mais bancal encore, en essuyant ses yeux d'un geste brutal et rageur.  
Le jeune homme à ses côtés lui répondit par un pâle sourire et se releva.  
« D'accord Harry, comme tu veux. » Murmura t-il, visiblement déçu.  
Mais le Gryffondor ne lui prêta aucune attention et se servit un fond de Whisky, l'avalant d'une traite.

_Boire, pour oublier._

« Alors tu es redevenu froid et cynique… Faut-il que je t'embrasse de nouveau pour que tu te mettes à chialer comme un môme. » Retentit la voix froide mais quelque peu pâteuse de Draco Malofy trois jours après qu'il fut retombé dans le coma.  
Le Gryffondor ne sembla, comme avant, ne pas prêter immédiatement attention au blond, puis finit par se tourner vers lui et ferma son livre.  
« Tu es réveillé. » Dit il d'une voix calme, simple.  
Le convalescent en haussa un sourcil mi-moqueur mi-incrédule et observa Harry se lever souplement.  
« Bonne journée Malfoy. »  
Et il quitta la pièce.

_« Cela fait bien plus d'un mois Draco. Pourrais-je avoir une explication ? » Souffla une voix glaciale à l'oreille du jeune héritier des Malfoy, qui se savait endormi chez Potter.  
Il inclina respectueusement la tête et inspira.  
« Maître, pardonnez moi, mais les blessures qui m'ont été faite ont été plus difficile à soigner qu'il n'y paraissait, et j'ai été longtemps inconscient. De plus Potter…a changé. Et il… »  
Mais un doigt gelé sur ses lèvres l'arrêta et il osa lever – très légèrement- les yeux vers son maître qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air très mécontent.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pinça ses lèvres puis claqua sa langue et recula.  
« Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair Draco… » Murmura subjectivement l'homme au visage de Serpent alors que le blond pâlissait et haletait.  
« Maître, je vous demande sincèrement pardon, je vais redoubler d'ardeur, et il sera à vous. Je réussirais ma mission Maître. Laissez moi encore un peu de temps… » Pria le Serpentard, tentant autant qu'il le pouvait de ne pas sembler paniquer.  
Mais la créature face à lui n'était pas dupe, et s'autorisa un sourire…sadique.  
« Bien sûr Draco. Je vais te donner 3 semaines de plus. » Et l'ancien Serpentard respira mieux. « Cependant, tu comprendras sûrement que je ne peux te laisser ainsi repartir, le cœur léger…Quelle image donnerais-je si tu ne payais pas au moins la moitié de la sanction que je t'avais promis en cas d'échec… »  
Et Draco de pâlir de nouveau.  
« Maître… » Supplia t-il, tremblant.  
« Choisis Draco. » L'interrompit Lord Voldemort avec une moue légèrement ennuyé, en s'inspectant les ongles.  
Le blond recula d'un pas mais une baguette dans son dos l'empêcha de continuer, et le Lord releva ses yeux écarlates sur lui.  
« Trois secondes Draco…ou ce seront les deux… »  
« Un » Murmura Voldemort en souriant méchamment. Et Draco tremblait de plus en plus.  
« Deux. »  
Il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dur c'était…  
« Ma mère. » Lâcha t-il d'une voix plate, avant d'écarquiller légèrement ses yeux qui se remplirent de larmes.  
Il avait choisi sa mère, il l'avait condamné à la mort.  
Le Lord laissa échapper un rire froid et envoya d'un regard un Mangemort ramener la captive.  
« Narcissa. » L'accueilli quelques minutes plus tard le mage noir.  
La femme inclina respectueusement la tête et lança un regard à son fils.  
« Draco ! » S'exclama Tom. « Tu ne salues pas ta mère. » Et il paraissait choqué.  
Mais le blond ne réagit toujours pas et cela sembla énerver Voldemort.  
« Salues la, avant de la tuer. » Ordonna t-il sèchement, impérieusement. Et la femme haleta alors que Draco vacillait.  
« A moins que tu ne préfères que je m'amuses un peu avec elle avant. » Sourit le Mage en encerclant le coup de la femme d'une de ses longues mains fines.  
Alors Draco releva la tête et fixa sa si magnifique mère dans les yeux. Elle sembla lui sourire.  
Et il la salua._

« Malfoy ! » S'exclama Harry en se reculant vivement alors que le malade venait d'ouvrir brusquement de grands yeux effrayés. « Malfoy ? »

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Il n'entendit même pas les appels secs et froids comme de coutume du Gryffondor. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais il semblait sans vie, et le brun en fronça les sourcils.

« Hey Malfoy ? Ca va…remets toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. » Lui dit Harry, un brin déconcerté, mais très je-m'en-foutiste.

« Un cauchemar. » Murmura Draco au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. « Un cauchemar. » Répéta t-il, ses yeux se replissant de larmes. « Un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. » Se mi t-il à répéter inlassablement, provoquant l'air ahuri qui se peignit sur le visage de Harry.

Voir tant de larmes, tant de détresse dévaler subitement les joues de son ex Némésis le fit brusquement blêmir, et il l'attrapa brutalement par la taille pour le coller contre lui.

« Un cauchemar. » Sanglotait bruyamment Draco, et il se blottit contre Harry, l'agrippant de toutes ses forces.

« Oui, un cauchemar. Calmes toi Draco. Tout va bien. Tu es là, chez moi, chez Harry Potter. Tu sais, celui qui doit sauver tout le monde. Tu ne risques rien ici. » Tenta de le rassurer le Gryffondor en le maintenant contre lui tandis que Draco semblait s'endormir doucement.

« Un cauchemar. » Souffla t-il encore avant que sa tête ne roule une dernière fois dans le cou du brun.

_Juste un cauchemar Draco..._

Le lendemain, la lumière qui baignait la pièce réveilla le Serpentard, ankylosé et maladivement pâle en premier. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bougea, se recala, et quand son rêve, son cauchemar, - _la réalité_ – lui revint en mémoire, il déglutit, gémit de peine, et se blottit contre le torse chaud, accueillant et si sécuritaire de maître des lieux.

Mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle était encore là bas, encore en vie.

Mais il aurait tellement aimé trouver un autre moyen. Il aurait tellement aimé que rien de toute cela ne soit jamais arrivé.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours être si malchanceux. Potter se croyait malheureux –_probablement l'était-il à raison- _mais son histoire à lui, le tristement célèbre héritier des Malfoy, était bien plus terrible, triste, lamentable, pathétique, dramatique que celle du petit héros du monde sorcier.

Et pourquoi ce Potter était-il comme il était ? Etait ce tant à cause de Weasley ? Mais si c'était le cas, alors lui, serait déjà mort ?

Alors pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi Potter ? » Murmura t-il la gorge nouée, les yeux plissés.

Il en avait marre. Marre de ne pas comprendre. Marre d'avoir peur. Marre de cette vie.

Et pire, il avait le sentiment d'être un puit vide et empli de noir de la savoir là bas.

Et d'avoir tué celle qui lui avait si gentiment donnée la vie.

_Elle était si belle._

Un soupir le ramena brutalement à la réalité et il redressa presque trop brutalement la tête, manquant de frapper le Sauveur.« Pourquoi quoi Malfoy ? » L'interrogea le brun en arquant un sourcil alors qu'il le fixait dans les yeux.

Le mangemort baissa la tête et l'enfouit dans son oreiller. –_Plus de fierté, juste attendre maintenant. Et espérer_.

« Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? Je suis… » Il inspira profondément et lutta contre la fatigue. « Je l'ai tué, et tu le sais. Mais pourtant tu me gardes ici, tu me soignes, tu me laisses en vie, tu m'as même proposé de m'enfuir Potter. Alors bon sang, expliques moi ce que c'est que ce bordel et ce que ça veut dire. » Siffla t-il hors de lui maintenant en se redressant, repoussant les couvertures, amorçant un geste pour se lever. Mais il était bien trop faible et il se laissa retomba sur le dos, sur le matelas, ses yeux mécontents fixés au plafond.

« Si je réponds à cette question, tu répondras à la mienne ? » Demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse tout à coup.

Le sentiment de malaise qui envahit alors Draco fut si intense qu'il sentit sa tête tournée. Mais il_fallait _établir un lien. Alors il acquiesça. Jura. Et écouta enfin la réponse à son interrogation.  
« Je ne t'ai pas vu tuer Ron, Malfoy. » Et le blond sursauta violemment en fronçant les sourcils, tournant son regard vers le brun, si calme.

_Si. Si, il l'avait vu._

« Je l'ai tué. Tu l'as vu. Tu étais là. »« Non. J'ai vu Ron mourir. J'ai vu comment il est mort. Et tu ne l'as pas tué. »

« Foutaises Potter. J'avais cette dague qui était planté dans son cœur dans ma main maculé de sang contre sa poitrine. »

« Oui, tu l'avais. C'était ta dague, ta main, ton bras, que tenait fermement Ron pour que tu ne fuis pas. » Expliqua gentiment Harry, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant qui ne comprend pas tout.

Le blond devint livide et tourna frénétiquement ses yeux dans un coin éloigné de la pièce.

« Il était sous imperium. »

« Non. Et tu le sais. »

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux.

« Dis moi pourquoi il a fait ça Malfoy. » Ordonna presque Harry. Et l'autre jeune homme frissonna violemment.

« Pas aujourd'hui Potter. Pas maintenant. »

« Tu as promis de répondre à une question. »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas dit que ce serait forcément la première. » Rusa Malfoy avec le peu de force et d'assurance restant encore dans son corps épuisé.

« Bien. Alors qu'attends tu de moi ? Que fais tu ici ? Que veux tu ? »

« Ca fait trois question Potter. » Remarqua Malfoy d'une voix las.

« Choisis en une. Et réponds ! » Ordonna beaucoup plus sèchement Harry, lentement agacé par la mauvaise volonté du blond.

Celui-ci soupira et sembla réfléchir, creusant ses joues et respirant presque difficilement.

« Qu'est ce que j'attends de toi Potter ? » Souffla Draco. Et Harry eut presque du mal à l'entendre et se pencha vers lui. « Je veux que tu tues Voldemort. Que tu nous en débarrasses. Que tu venges tout ceux qui sont mort et ceux qui vont l'être, tout ceux qui sont blessés, meurtris, seuls, à cause de cet infâme type. Je veux que tu sois un héros Potter. Je veux que tu sois ce héros dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je voudrais que tu sois… » Il ferma les yeux très fort et son teint pâlit brusquement, et ses lèvres bleuissaient.  
Harry alarmé, se redressa et descendit du lit, tirant les couvertures pour dégager un peu Malfoy. Il rencontra dans ses gestes deux yeux gris vitreux rempli de larmes et se figea.

« Je voudrais que tu sois mon héros Potter. »

Et le Mangemort s'évanouit de nouveau, quelques larmes légères roulant sur ses joues.

_Merlin, j'ai tué ma mère._

« Pourquoi devrais-je être ton héros Malfoy ? Nous sommes ennemis. Je n'ai aucune raison d'accepter. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix presque embêtée. Mesuré mais perplexe. - Embêtée.-

Comme si la question était réellement importante. Un sujet de dissertation. L'enjeu principale d'un quelconque concours. – _Peut être un concours pour sauver le monde…-_  
Mais le visage calme et relaxé de Malfoy ne se tinta d'aucune expression de réflexion, de tension, d'incertitude ou même de peur.

Il restait simplement là, les yeux fermés, fidèle représentation de ce qu'il avait été les heures précédentes déjà, les jours précédents déjà, et presque la semaine, déjà…déjà…

« Réponds Malfoy. Pourquoi ? Si tu réponds maintenant, je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

« Tu serais mon héros ? » Répondit alors presque aussitôt la voix éraillée de Draco.

Le brun sursauta violemment et se retint à grand peine de se jeter sur le Serpentard. De rage ? De soulagement ?

Il adopta au contraire une pause calme et haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Enfin décidé à revenir parmi nous Malfoy ? »

Et le regard alarmé, paniqué, presque désespéré du blond lui fit froncer les sourcils.  
« Depuis combien de temps suis-je évanoui ? » Paniqua t-il en faisant un geste. Comme si il allait sortir du lit.  
Comme si il pouvait.

« Une semaine. »

Il ne pouvait pas, mais c'était bon, il avait encore un peu de temps.

« Alors, ma réponse. »

Et le Serpentard se dit que c'était maintenant, parce qu'après le si puissant Sauveur serait de nouveau de mauvais poil et ne lui laisserait plus aucune chance.

Il le fallait.

Maintenant.

_Maintenant._

« Je t'aime. » Et sa voix qu'il espérait certaine, trembla pourtant, résonna à peine, et se perdit très vite. C'était tellement dur, de dire, de penser, de ne pouvoir espérer que…  
« Pardon ? »

Le brun était ce qu'il y avait de plus étourdi par la nouvelle. Les sourcils franchement levés, il regardait le blond comme s'il était fou.

« C'est une blague. »

« Non » Répondit le blond, encore de cette petite voix faible.

_Crois moi. Crois moi pour très, très, très longtemps._

« Tu dois me croire Potter. Je t'aime. N'en doutes jamais. » Rajouta t-il, presque alarmé, comme s'il s'apercevait de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il allait faire.

« C'est une blague Malfoy. Comment pourrais tu… » Mais le brun fut brusquement coupé par deux lèvres affamés qui recouvrirent sa bouche.

Elles se mouvèrent étrangement délicieusement et une langue vint caresser ses lèvres.  
« Malfoy, oublies. » Dit Harry d'une voix sûr, mais ébranlable, alors qu'il repoussait le Serpentard.

« Va te faire foutre. » Et le blond écarta d'un mouvement ses mains, sembla se reculer, puis fonça de nouveau et l'entraîna sur le lit, sous lui, le bloquant de son corps pas bien vaillant mais très, _très_, persuasif.

Il embrassa son front, ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres, avec douceur, contrastant avec la force qu'il déployait pour retenir sous lui le Gryffondor.

Il sortit délicatement une langue rosée et caressa les lèvres du Brun qui frémit.

_Mais de quoi ? _

« Malfoy. » Susurra méchamment Harry en remuant plus violemment.

Mais Draco avait déjà glissé une main sous son T-shirt et s'appliquait à trouver les points faibles de l'autre homme, qui frissonna et se cambra alors que la main survolait la peau fragile entourant son nombril.

Le blond, ses lèvres touchant à peine la bouche d'Harry, fixait chacune des émissions traversant le visage mi-menaçant, mi-pantelant du jeune héros.

_Le jeu commençait maintenant._

Draco ferma finalement presque douloureusement les yeux, embrassa de nouveau le brun, et vint joué avec sa langue. Il accentua ses caresses vers le bas et vint presque immédiatement jouer avec la ceinture, puis la braguette du gryffondor, déjà déformée par une bosse prometteuse. Il défit rapidement le bouton, descendit la braguette, et faufila lentement sa main sous les vêtements, se délectant des petits gémissements de peine et d'envie qui s'échappaient d'entre les lèvres de l'Elu.

« Ho putain BAISE MOI MALFOY ! » Hurla presque le Gryffondor plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Draco fixait son visage déformé par l'envie. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ses fesses puis le pénétrèrent doucement, et Harry se cambra en gémissent sourdement, s'agrippant de toutes ses force au bras pâle de blond.

« Baise moi Malfoy ! » Ordonna une nouvelle fois Harry.

Mais Draco secoua la tête et ralentit encore plus ses gestes.

« Non. » Souffla t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque_ –Mais de peine.- _« Je vais te faire l'amour Harry. Juste te faire l'amour. » Souffla t-il à son oreille. Et le Gryffondor le fixa quelques secondes les yeux écarquillés. Avant de laisser échapper un soupir tremblant et de détourner les yeux.

Sans ne laisser échapper plus un son.

Et Draco lui fit l'amour. Doucement, simplement. Juste de la douceur, du plaisir et de l'amour.

Et quand ce fut fini, Harry éclata en sanglot. De longs sanglots qui déchirèrent la nuit, et se répercutèrent sur les murs de la petite chambre.

« Shhhh. Ca va aller. Pleure. Ce n'est rien. » Lui murmura Draco à l'oreille alors qu'il le serrait contre lui, si fort, et que le Gryffondor s'accrochait désespérément à son corps.

« Je…Personne. Il n'y a plus personne. Et toi. Pourquoi toi ? Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu me fais ? Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin. » Pleura Harry dans son cou.

Le Serpentard lui caressait le dos lentement et ne répondit pas, l'embrassant simplement sur le front, pour le lui dire. Sans mot.

_Parce que les mots mentent, Harry._

La bataille finale arriva finalement, beaucoup de jours plus tard. Et Harry semblait prêt. Il était plus présent, moins méchant, plus doux, et souriant.

Il s'entraînait plus et blessait moins ses amis.

Oh, il ne s'était pas excusé. Pouvait-on dire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Personne ne savait le dire et personne ne lui en tenait réellement rigueur. Ses rires, qui emplissaient de nouveau le manoir annihilaient tout souvenir de froideur et de méchanceté.

Mais maintenant, l'heure était venue et ils couraient déjà dans les couloirs du si sombre manoir du Lord noir, appréhendant ce qu'ils allaient trouvés derrière la grande porte du fond, retenant leur mouvement instinctif, qui soit les enjoignaient à fuir, soit les poussaient à aller aider leurs amis et alliés qui combattaient au dehors, et criaient, ou faisaient aussi crier.

Draco était resté à Grimmault Place. Il ne pouvait pas venir. Il aurait risqué de se faire tuer, par les Aurors, et les Mangemorts. Alors il était resté, selon la volonté d'Harry, et bien qu'effrayé pour le brun, n'avait pas protesté.

Il allait juste attendre.

Le Gryffondor, l'Elu, celui-qui-pour-le-moment-devait-vaincre, poussa les portes de ce qui semblait être la salle de réunion de Lord Voldemort et y pénétra prestement, sondant avec maîtrise chaque centimètre carré de chaque mur, pour anticiper tout appui éventuel qui pourrait le sauver.

Quand il avança encore un peu plus, Voldemort apparu, et ricana.  
« Alors finalement tu es là. » L'accueillit étrangement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire mauvais.

« Il faut en finir Tom, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison Harry, mon cher. Il n'est réellement plus possible de se comporter comme des enfants se bataillant pour un bonbon, n'est ce pas ? Faisons preuve de maturité. Et, puisque je suis bien plus fou que toi, tu vas être celui qui fera le choix de vivre ou de mourir. »

« Je ne ferais rien avec toi. Nous allons nous battre. Et le meilleur gagnera. »

Le sourire sûr de lui du Mage noir s'accentua et il claqua des doigts, les portes de la salle s'ouvrant légèrement et révélant un être vêtu de noire.

« Approches. » Ordonna Voldemort. Et la silhouette ne sembla pas hésiter à se rapprocher du Seigneur des ténèbres, qui enserra son cou entre ses longs doigts pâles et reporta de nouveau son visage anguleux vers Harry.

« Tu es un petit être prévisible Harry Potter. Tu sembles penser que tous les êtres ont quelques choses de bon en eux. Et que s'il te tombe dessus et te demande pardon, avec forces remords et imprécations douloureuses, c'est qu'ils sont innocents. »

Il fit un mouvement et retourna le Mangemort, collant son dos contre son torse, et entoura ses épaules d'un bras, l'autre retirant d'un large geste la capuche sombre.

« Tu te fais avoir en beauté Potter, à chaque fois que je te tends un piège, grotesque et grossier, tu sautes dedans à pieds joints. »

Et c'était vrai. Encore. Il avait été de nouveau piégé, et ce n'était pas le visage impassible face à lui de Draco Malfoy qui allait démentir le fait qu'il s'était fait baiser.

_En beauté._

« Alors choisis maintenant. Soit il vit. Soit il meurt. Soit tu meurs…Soit…Et bien, tu meurs. » L'homme, ou ce qu'il en restait, partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire et Harry sentit son être perdre plusieurs degrés de cette chaleur vitale.

Le petit brun laissa tomber sa baguette et ses épaules semblèrent vouloir tomber à terre.

« Et qu'advienne que pourra. » Murmura t-il doucement, la gorge nouée, ses yeux fixés dans ceux grisâtres et pâles de Draco.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres ricana encore et repoussa finalement violemment Draco sur le côté, le laissant tomber à terre, et leva sa baguette.

« Et bien, meurs enfin, Potter. » Susurra t-il. Et sans qu'il ne prononce aucune parole, le sort émeraude jaillit vers lui.

Et l'enveloppa.

_Et qu'advienne que pourra._

* * *

_Voilou. C'est quand même un peu moins bourratif comme ça. _

_Bisous _


	2. Nuria me II

_Titre : Nuria Me._

_Auteur : __Tâches._

_Paring : __HPDM._

_Raiting __: M_

* * *

**Titre : Nuria Me.**

-

**.II.**

* * *

_**  
**_

« Bienvenue parmi nous monsieur Potter. »

Etrange comme une voix qui se veut heureuse et enjouée peut être perçue comme une agression suraiguë et effrayante par des oreilles innocentes et endormies depuis longtemps.

Et cela faisait longtemps que le survivant –_le vainqueur – _était étendu sur ce lit blanc d'hôpital, échappant quelques souffles d'air disparates et si faibles, profondément endormi, presque tout à fait mort.

Presque.

Puisque aujourd'hui, il s'était réveillé.

Ca avait été long, laborieux, difficile de sentir chaque parcelle de son corps revenir peu à peu à la vie, sentir des litres de sang se mettrent à rouler bien plus vite dans ses veines, sentir son cœur, si épuisé, se remettre à battre un peu plus rapidement, pour que la vie puisse reprendre finalement ses droits.

Ca avait été dur, d'accepter. De revenir, de re-sentir, de re-voir, de re-parler, de revivre.

De se souvenir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie. En fait, à partir de l'instant I qui avait décidé de son destin – _Il s'était fait avoir en beauté – _il avait décidé d'y rester. Juste décidé. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin, et de croire en un nouveau rêve possible. On lui en avait trop fait. Et les compensations en plaisirs et joies n'avaient pas été suffisantes. Loin de là.

Mais finalement aujourd'hui, _-parce qu'il était un putain de sentimental triste et pathétique – _il acceptait d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter.

« N'essayez pas encore de bouger Harry, respirez calmement et ouvrez les yeux doucement. »

Peut être que l'idée de ne pas revenir était bonne finalement _– et qui avait permis à cette voix effroyable de l'appeler par son prénom ?-_

Et puis il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

_« Taisez-vous les trucs. »_

_« Mère, père ?...Partons…Quoi ? »_

_« Peut être pas, on verra. Tu vois ? Arrête. » « Dans les bois, sur une collineuh… »_

_« Parles avec moi. Tu entends ? »_

_« Arrête. »_

_« Le plus petit sort peut agresser si bien lancé… » « Les rochers, pouvaient bouger… »_

_« Et peut être qu'en regardant par là.. »_

_« Arrête. »_

_« Sh…Tournes bien haut dans le ciel. » « Et Francine et Appolineuh… »_

_« Arrête. »_

_« …leur chantaient, des chants dorées. »_

* * *

« Malfoy a été transféré immédiatement à Azkaban. Il était penché sur toi quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle du trône. Il voulait probablement t'achever. On l'a désarmé et confié aux aurores. Direction Azkaban, tous frais payés. Cet enfoiré n'aura pas coûté cher en procès. » 

Hermione. Vilaine, agressive, méchante petite Hermione.

_-Tu me fais mal tu sais ?...Arrête de parler de lui, ne prononces plus son nom. Arrête de me faire mal. S'il te plaît.-_

« On a sorti tous les prisonniers des cachots, la plupart sont encore ici, mais les Médicomages ne trouvent pas comment les soigner… » Elle se tu quelques instants – _lamentables et pathétiques petits instants de silence en mémoire des victimes…Que tu te taises leur fera quoi ?! Parles, continues... Laisses écouler ta petite joie morbide, ta détestable fascination…Vous l'avez détruit. Il n'y a plus, sur cette grande et haute falaise, l'ombre d'un château, le reste d'un petit Mangemort. Combien en avez-vous explosés avec ? Parle, méchante et vilaine et malheureuse petite peste mesquine que tu es devenu. – _« La forteresse a été entièrement rasée, on a du se battre, beaucoup de Mangemort ont été tués ce soir là. Voir tous ces pauvres prisonniers torturés a rendu les Aurors un peu fou…Mais…Ces types répugnants le méritaient de toute façon. Ce sont des assassins.

_- Et toi Hermione ? Pour toutes les vies que tu as prises…Qu'est ce que tu es ?-_

« Oh, et puis, il y a des gamins qui veulent absolument te voir. Ils sont adorables alors Blaise leur a promis de les faire venir ici dés que tu serais suffisamment en forme. Ils devraient passer cet après midi. »

« Premiers d'une longue série de petits fans hystériques. »

Souffle las. _– La certitude d'avoir bien fait de revenir s'estompe.-_

« C'était des prisonniers Harry. Ils doivent avoir cinq ans. Ils ne parlent plus. Ne disent que 'Nuria me Harry Potter' à longueur de journée. Blaise n'a pas pu résister. Peut être que quand ils te verront, ils se remettront à parler. »

« Que veut dire Nuria me ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. _–Quoi ? Tu ignores quelque chose ?-_

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai cherché pourtant, mais rien. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. Tu ne peux pas tout savoir. » _(NdP : Tu n'es pas omniprésente dans le scénario ____…NdA : _Orphéo dégages !)

Plusieurs heures plus tard pénétrèrent dans la chambre deux petits enfants, trop fins, trop petit, trop pâle, brun, très brun, et magnifiques. Deux paires d'yeux métalliques, qui se fixent et oscillent, se rencontrent, se rassurent. Deux petits frères jumeaux apeurés et trop tristes pour des enfants si jeunes.

L'un deux rencontra finalement les yeux si verts d'Harry Potter, et fit un pas, puis deux, tirant par l'une de ses petites mains fines son si cher petit double.

« Nuria me. » Croasse l'enfant, sa voix se brisant en sanglot. « Nuria me…Harry Potter. »

Et l'autre de rajouter la même chose, ses petits yeux débordant de larmes à leur tour.

" Nuria ito Harry Potter, I tin Nuria me." Pleurent-ils ensemble. Et le survivant se lève et s'approche d'eux, s'accroupit. Leurs légères voix, si sanglotantes, tordant ses tripes, attrapant ses larmes et titillant sa gorge. –_Quel est ta langue petit enfant. Parles moi de ton pays, donnes des couleurs et un sens à tes petits mots tristes. Et que veux tu de moi ?- _« I Assassino… » Sanglote faiblement l'un. « I assassino…melio Nati » Pleure t-il. Tellement. « Melio Nati…Nel I tin nuria me, Harry Potter. I niata. »

« I niata » Rajoute son frère, tout aussi malheureux.

« Hermione, est ce que tu peux comprendre ce qu'ils disent ? » Demande le grand survivant un peu brisé de voir tant de larmes sur de si purs visages.

« Je ne sais pas. Harry. I assassino…Je suppose que cela signifie… »

« Il les a assassiné. Merci Hermione. Le reste ? Est-ce que tu as une idée…Oui, ou non ? » Sa voix claque. – _Dis nous des choses qu'on ne sait pas déjà…Où es-tu Hermione ? Qu'est devenu notre si ennuyeuse petite pipelette savante. Celle-la me manque. - _

« I niata. Nuria Ito. Nuria Ito. » Continue de sangloter les enfants, encore, et encore, s'approchant un peu plus de Harry « Pati, Pati. Nuria me I tin. Ium niata Pati, Nuria Ito, Nuria Ito Harry Potter. Melio Pati. Nuria ito. Pilia. Pilia, Nuria melio Pati. »

« Hey, les enfants, attendez. Ecoutez. » Et les enfants se turent. – _Ils avaient compris ? - _« Je ne parles, ni ne connaît votre langue. Est-ce que vous, vous pouvez comprendre la mienne ? Vous comprenez ce que je dis. »

Les deux enfants se regardent, se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, et l'un essuie ses larmes, qui retombent.

Celui-la acquiesce.

« Harry Potter fiaco Englandi Parl. Oni nio. Nel Ium neta."

- Vous comprenez ? » Répète encore l'Elu. Pour être sûr que les enfants ont bien compris. –_ Malgré ce qu'il ont pu répondre…-_

Les enfants hochent de nouveau la tête, tous les deux. Et Harry pense qu'ils ont vraiment compris.

Il en attrape un sous les bras, puis le pose sur son lit, fait de même avec l'autre, tire une chaise et s'assoit devant eux. Saisit leurs mains, et les serre gentiment.

Et puis il leur sourit.

« Vous savez qui je suis. » C'est une affirmation mais les petits semblent répondre.

« Ium ta Harry Potter. »

« Et vous voulez me demandez ou me dire quelque chose ? »

« Nuria Ito ! Nuria Ito, Nuria me…oni niata. I tin Nuria me. I niata. I tin. Oni niata Ium. »

Les larmes pleins les yeux, ils respirent forts, ils sont forts. Ils ne doivent plus pleurer maintenant, ou du moins essayer. Et tout dire, tout faire comprendre au gentil monsieur à lunettes.

« Hola, attendez. Est-ce que…vous cherchez vos parents ? »

L'un a plongé son visage dans le cou de son frère, mais ils acquiescent tous les deux et Harry entend Hermione soupirer.

« Peut être ont-ils été séparés. Ou enlevés. Je vais envoyer un message au ministère pour qu'il fasse passer un message. »

« Vous ne l'aviez pas fait ? » La rattrape le survivant en haussant un sourcil, alors qu'elle s'enfuit déjà vers la porte.

« Ils auraient très bien pu être enfants de Mangemort, ils n'étaient pas dans les cachots, mais dans une chambre. Fermés à clés, soit, mais dans une chambre tout à fait charmante. »

« Et s'il est confirmé qu'ils sont fils de Mangemorts, tu feras quoi ?... » Siffle le brun avec fureur, la faisant soudainement blêmir. « Tu les tueras. La mauvaise graine, ça repousse si vite. Et puis, vu leurs parents, ils le méritent sûrement. »

« Harry ! Je n'ai jamais… »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce que tu ne dis pas se lit sur ton visage. »

Elle veut lui répondre, fronce les sourcils, mais il s'est déjà retourné et passe une main réconfortante sur la tête de celui qui semble le moins fatigué, le plus capable de parler, d'expliquer sans pleurer.

« Bon, alors, reprenons. D'abord. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire vos prénoms ? »

Petit oui muet.

Puis un son, très ténu, du plus chétif des deux. « Liv »

« Liv. Toi tu t'appelle Liv. » Il sourit à l'enfant qui secoue la tête, ses cheveux un peu long voletant un peu partout autour.

« Et toi ? » Un sourire se forme sur les lèvres du prénommé Liv, et Harry hausse un sourcil, et sourit aussi. _– Leurs infimes sourires, toujours si discret, et toujours un brin triste, donnaient la certitude qu'il fallait être là. Que ce n'était pas vain. Et triste et pathétique.-_

« Ildut. »

« Ildut. » Répète Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Et l'autre ri un peu.

« Ildut. I ta u-upati nimo."

Le survivant sourit de les voir sourire.

« Liv et Ildut, vous avez de très jolis noms. »

Les deux hochent vivement la tête. Fier de leurs petits prénoms originaux.

« D'accord, alors, Idult, Liv…Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander est un peu bizarre mais…Vos parents, est ce qu'ils portaient de grandes capes noires ? »

Et voyant la réaction de ses petits étrangers, il su que oui.

« Melio pati. » Tremble Liv. Et Ildut le serre contre lui.

« Pati…C'est papa ? Votre père. »

« Melio Pati niata Ium. » Murmura Liv. « Pati ta papa, et il fait oui de la tête.

- Ium nio. »

« Et est ce que vous pouvez me dire le nom de votre papa. Ou son prénom ? » Tente le survivant, essayant de ne comprendre que ce qui semble avoir un sens.

« I niata. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que veut dire I niata. Niata, est ce que c'est son nom ? »

Et là, les deux petits se mettent à rire, comme s'il avait dit la plus idiote bêtise.

« Alors ce n'est sûrement pas ça. »

« I niata ta… » Et Ildult se met à envoyer des petits baisers vers Harry, les posant d'abord sur l'une de ses mains..

« Embrasser ? Niata veut dire embrasser ? »

Le petit hausse les épaules et fronce les sourcils en dodelinant de la tête.

« Non ? »

Liv fait non, penaud. Et Idult fait la moue, avant d'attirer l'attention de Harry et de relever la tête de son frère. Ils se regardent dans les yeux et puis Ildut embrasse le front pâle de son frère.

« Oni niata me fli. Oni niata Liv. » Et il le serre dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime ? Oni niata veut dire je t'aime ? »

Les deux petits se séparent et hochent la tête tout en applaudissant vivement.

« Me Pati » Et l'enfant se désigne puis répète en roulant des yeux. « Me papa, Melio papa » Et il se désigne maintenant avec son frère. « …Niata Ium. » Et l'enfant fait un geste vers Harry, qui fronce les sourcils.

« Votre papa… » Hochement de tête. « m'aime ? »

Et les enfants secouent de nouveau la tête en applaudissant joyeusement.

« Melio Pati niata Ium tac Ium till Nuria Ito.

- Comment s'appelle votre père? Demande de nouveau Harry, alors qu'il se lève, pâlissant violemment.

Les enfants échangent alors un regard, triste, apeuré, incertain. Et Liv de murmurer, presque trop faiblement.

« Melio Pati nimio Draco. »

Et les yeux du survivant se ferme, et un vertige l'assaille, et il se laisse glisser le long d'un des murs de sa blanchâtre chambre.

« I niata Ium. » Reprend l'un des enfants, qui est rapidement descendu du lit pour s'approcher de lui. « I niata Ium. » Et Harry pense que le petit le gronde.

- I niata Ium tac Ium till Nuria Ito.

« Nuria ito. » Rajoute l'autre, mécontent lui aussi.

« Draco Malfoy. » Souffle Harry.

« Io. Draco Malfoy. Oni ta Liv Malfoy, I ta Ildut Malfoy » Et il montre son frère.

« Mati…Mama…ta Pansy. Nel Le Maître assassino ti . Onilio ta… » Et ils se désignent, son frère et lui, avant de placer ses mains l'une en face de l'autre, un petit espace les séparant.

Et comme Harry n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Probablement bien trop sonné. Les petits se mettent à mimer un bébé, qui pleure.

« Areuh. » Termine Ildut. Et l'Elu hoche la tête.

« Votre maman est morte quand vous étiez bébé. C'est Pansy Parkinson. »

« Io. »

« Io veut dire oui ? »

« Io. » Répond Liv en hochant la tête. Puis il la secoue de droite à gauche. « Ne. »

« Et ne est non…Donc vous êtes les enfants de Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. »

« Io »

Et Harry, malgré qu'il soit si blême, se force à se relever et s'assoit sur le lit.

« Quel langue parlez-vous ? »

« Onilio fiaco Veela Parl. »

« Le language Veela ? »

« Io. »

« C'est Draco qui vous l'a appris? »

« Ne… » Et la voix d'Ildut tremble de nouveau, et ses yeux sont de nouveau rempli de larmes. Et Liv renifle.

« Melio Nati. »

Harry souffle, il a mal à la tête maintenant. Il n'a jamais été très intéressé par les langues étrangères, même si celle-ci est très jolie, et que les voix des enfants pourraient être celles de gentils petits anges. _- Du moins ce qu'ils s'imaginaient que des voix d'anges puissent être.-_

« Qu'est ce que c'est Nati ? » Souffle t-il. Et les enfants sentent bien que le gentil monsieur qu'aime leur papa est fatigué.

« Nati ta mami. Narcissa. »

« Narcissa vous a parlé le Veela. Pourtant Narcissa est une Black, et les Black n'ont pas d'origine Veela. » Soupire t-il, se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux. « Quoique, qu'est ce que j'en sais… » Et un silence encore. « Vous savez comment elle connaissait le Veela? »

« Upati Lucius. » Répond très sommairement Idult, alors que Liv se mord la lèvre.

« D'accord. »

Et les deux enfants levèrent deux grands yeux humides et pleins d'espoir vers le Vainqueur.

« Pati. Onioli via » Ils pointèrent leurs grands yeux « Pati. Onilio via Pati pilia. »

« Vous voulez le voir. »

Deux faibles 'Io' terrifié et anxieux lui répondirent.

« Je vais vous le ramener. »

_- IL avait une raison. Deux raisons. Deux adorables petites raisons. -_

* * *

« C'est absolument hors de question ! Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous Potter. »

« Pour celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, monsieur le ministre. » Répondit Harry d'une voix calme et mesuré.

L'homme, inconnu de Harry se retourna vivement vers lui et claqua sa langue contre son palais.

« Hélas, personne n'était là pour nous le confirmer aujourd'hui. »

Et le Survivant éclate de rire, après un bref instant de silence.

« C'est une abominable blague. » Répond-il d'un ton enjoué. Puis bien plus sérieusement, ses yeux assombrit tombant dans ceux trop ingénu du ministre. « J'exige que Draco Malfoy soit libéré. Immédiatement. Et jugé. »

« Il n'y a pas de procès pour les Mangemorts. Il a la marque sur son bras…et de toute manière… » Et l'homme ignoble ricana bêtement. « Il est probablement totalement fou maintenant. »

« Libérez le. » Siffle le survivant, s'approchant dangereusement de l'autre homme.

Mais celui-ci ne voit rien, et continu de sourire perfidement.

« Vous avez dormi trop longtemps pour vous permettre de venir ramener votre petit grain de sel après que nous nous soyons tant fatigué à tout remettre en ordre. »

Et l'homme se laisse tomber las dans son large fauteuil de président.

Sans s'apercevoir du silence bien trop lourd précédant ses toutes dernières paroles. Il allait pour ouvrir la bouche de nouveau quand une baguette fraîche se trouva coller contre sa tempe.

« Monsieur le ministre, je peux, d'un très faible murmure, vous faire passer de vie, à trépas. Ou plus simplement, je peux aller voir les bonnes personnes pour vous faire perdre votre place avant que vous n'ayez pu ne serait-ce que dire ouf. »

« Je ne… »

« Taisez-vous, monsieur le ministre. » Souffle Harry d'un ton bas, fatigué. « Je n'aspire qu'à une chose vous savez. Dormir, me reposer. J'en ai trop vu, trop fait, j'ai trop attendu de voir le monde changer. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien, que j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, je voudrais seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille et qu'on me laisse vivre ma vie en tentant d'être heureux. Je ne pourrais pas l'être tant que Draco Malfoy sera enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban. »

« C'est un mangemort monsieur Potter. Je ne peux… »

« Et bien je me porte garant de lui. Démerdez-vous avec ces quelques mots-ci, faites moi signer quelques papiers que ce soit et ramenez moi Malfoy. »

Et le survivant de se relever et de s'éloigner du bureau.

« Ce n'est pas possible Potter. »

« Si… » Lui répond l'Elu simplement. Et il se retourne. « Si, ça l'est. Parce que si ça ne l'est pas, dans deux jours, vous êtes à la rue, votre bagage sous le bras. »

« Monsieur Potter… »

« J'irais chercher Draco Malfoy cette après midi, prévenez la prison. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit.

* * *

_« Taisez-vous les trucs. »_

_« Mère, père ?...Partons…Quoi ? »_

_« Peut être pas, on verra. Tu vois ? Arrête. » »Draco. » « Dans les bois, sur une collineuh… »_

_« Parles avec moi. Tu entends ? »_

_« Draco »_

_« Arrête. »_

_« Le plus petit sort peut agresser si bien lancé… » « Les rochers, pouvaient bouger… »_

_« Et peut être qu'en regardant par là.. »_

_« Arrête. » « Draco. »_

_« Sh…Tournes bien haut dans le ciel. » « Et Francine et Appolineuh… »_

_« Arrête. » «Hey, ne pleure pas. » _

_« …leur chantaient, des chants dorées. »_

_« Draco. »_

« Draco. »

Respirer.

Le serpentard blond se releva brusquement du sol moite et puant du fond de sa cellule et s'éloigna brusquement de l'immense forme noire penchée sur lui.

Il gémit faiblement quand elle voulut se rapprocher et tenta de se fondre dans le mur.

_Elle allait encore le faire pleurer._

_« Draco. »_

« Hey Draco. »

Non, il ne fallait pas répondre. Ca commencait toujours comme ça. Elle l'appelait.

Il ?

« Draco. »

Il épousseta dans un geste frénétique une hypothétique petite poussière sur ses genoux crasseux recouvert d'un pantalon si fin qu'il aurait du mourir de froid depuis bien longtemps déjà et sanglota.

« Draco. C'est moi Harry. Je suis venu te sortir d'ici. On a retrouvé Liv et Ildut. »

_Liv et Ildut._

_Liv…Et Ildut._

_Ildut et Liv ?_

« Tes enfants Draco. »

_Tes enfants Draco. _

« Liv. Ildut. » Souffla le blond les yeux toujours fermés.

Il sentit avec appréhension l'ombre se faufiler vers lui et s'arrêter tout proche.

« Ils sont vivants, ils veulent te voir. Je vais te sortir d'ici Draco. »

Mais Draco n'était pour le moment plus vraiment Draco, et comme poussé par une force donnée par sa terreur, il repoussa violemment l'ombre loin de lui et se précipita, aussi vite que ses maigres forces le lui laissait faire, dans l'autre coin du mur.

Il sanglota.

Et ne vit pas le sort entrer dedans son corps.

Et l'endormir.

* * *

« Pati. Pati, pati, pati. Tinox Ium. Tinox Ium. »

_Réveilles toi papa, réveilles toi._

« Liv, skuo. I slit. »

_Liv, arrête, il dort._

_- Non, continuez mes anges. Parlez. Parlez. Ne me laissez encore dans le noir, tout seul.-_

« Liv, Ildut, est ce que vous avez faim ? »

« Io. Nel onilio blib ac Pati, fait le premier en indiquant la chambre.

_- Liv… -_

"Pilia." Ajoute Idult en jetant un coup d'oeil réprobateur à son frère.

« Pilia. » Répète celui-ci.

Harry sourit et vient s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit sur lequel repose Draco, pâle et maigre, et où sont installés tout près de lui ses fils.

_- Ildut…Liv…-_

« Pilia, ca veut dire s'il te plait ? » Demande l'Elu en posant le plateau repas sur la petite table de nuit.

Il y a deux assiettes pleines de purée et de saucisses déjà coupé.

Et puis du jus de raisin.

« Io. Pilia. »

« Et vous voulez rester ici pour manger. »

_-Répondez, Liv. Idult Facio Parl. Facio Parl. Pilia Liv, Me Niata. Facio Parl. »_

« Ac Pati. »

« Avec papa. »

« Iooooooo. » Applaudissent-ils tous les deux ensemble. « Ium nio Veela Parl. » Idult montre sa bouche puis Harry, puis ses oreilles.

_-Ildut. Liv. »_

« Je sais le Veela ? Je le comprends. »

« Io. Un peu. » Répond Liv. Et celui-ci sourit quand Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Je vois que… »

_-Liv...Ildut..._

« Ildut. Liv. Pilia. Facio Parl. Me Niata…Facio Parl.»

* * *

« Il a menacé de les tuer…Il avait déjà tué Pansy, et mon père. Il…Quand j'étais ici, il m'a convoqué, par legilimencie. J'étais là bas, je ne sais pas comment. Et… Il m'a fait choisir. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué ma mère ce soir là. »

…

« Et quand tu es parti, pour te battre, je devais y aller. Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts. Il m'a dit que son château n'était pas une nurcerie. Qu'un soir ils pleuraient, et qu'ils les avaient tués. Et, il m'a lancé l'impérium, et puis…Tu es arrivé après. Et après… »

« Je sais. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Tes enfants sont adorables Draco. »

L'autre tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, mais en vain. Bien trop fatigué.

« Je sais. » Il sourit un peu. « Mes petits anges. »

« Tu aurais du me le dire. »

« Il les aurait tué. »

« Me le faire comprendre. »

« Il l'aurait su. »

« I niata, ça veut dire je t'aime c'est ça ? »

L'autre acquiesce, et sourit tristement.

« C'était ce que je leur répétais toujours à travers la porte de leur chambre, pour qu'il n'oublie pas que j'étais là. Comme personne ne le comprend… »

« Ils sont arrivés dans ma chambre en disant cela. Et Nuria me aussi.Nuria ito... Nuria me I tin I niata Melio Pati. C'est un peu décousu. Tu peux me traduire. »

« Nuria me, c'est…Pardonnes moi. Nuria ito, pardonnes le. I tin…Il dit, et oni niata, melio pati...je t'aime, notre papa. »

« Et oni niata Ium. »

Le blond sourit rêveusement. Et ses yeux brillent un peu de larmes. Mais sa tête reste baissée, et ses cheveux encore un peu délavés et ternes cachent ses yeux.

« Je t'aime. »

Le serpentard relève enfin la tête, et son visage semble sérieux maintenant, moins triste.

« Oh. » Répond simplement l'Elu. Et le visage de Draco semble se briser, mais il ne pleure pas, et sa tête retombe.

Et puis un silence se pose sur la chambre. Seul la respiration des petits endormis depuis longtemps, tenant serrés une main chacun de leur papa contre eux se fait entendre.

« Tu sais…C'est d'accord Draco. »

Mais l'autre ne réagit pas.

« Oni Nuria Ito. »

« Et puis I niata aussi… »

« …Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. »

* * *

On ne se relève pas facilement d'une guerre.

On ne sort pas facilement de sa cellule glaciale.

On n'oublie jamais son passé triste et pathétique.

Et l'on reste en colère longtemps, contre les autres hommes.

Mais parfois tout fini.

Enfin.

Hermione resta mesquine.

Blaise attentionné et gay.

Théo tout doux mais très piquant.

Ildut et Liv Malfoy purent être heureux en paix.

Tout comme leur père.

Avec Harry.

* * *

_J'ai vaincu…Et ce fut dur et laborieux. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour mettre autant de temps. Mais le fait que justement, le temps m'a méchamment manqué tout ce mois a fait que mes idées ont changés._

_Ce deuxième et dernier chapitre est totalement différent du premier. Mais je l'aime quand même. J'aime les deux petits et leurs jolies langues (Marque déposé Plume et tâches Society.) _

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu._

_A bientôt. Avec la fin de vous revoir. Qui j'espère pourra arriver la semaine prochaine._

_Gros bisous._

_Tâches._


End file.
